


Avril Lavigne & Voltron Ships

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Communication, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Making Up, Mild Gang Violence, Multi, Running from Police, raspberries, tender moment, waking up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: A series of works inspired by Avril Lavigne songs and Voltron ships. Open to requests.Keith/Matt-InnocenceKeith/Lance-Everybody HurtsKuro/Lance/Lotor/Allura-PushKuro/Lance-Smile





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> dragonessrising requested: Katt aka keith x Matt Alsso I approve in your taste of music

Keith blinks his eyes open slightly and smiles. Matt and him are still in the common room, snuggled under a blanket after the movie night. He can’t remember what it was about, but he remembers Pidge and Lance arguing about the characters and Shiro lightly scolding them for interrupting. Hunk started crying at some point, along with Coran and Matt?

Matt had been staring at him for a lot of the night. Keith pretended he didn’t notice, but dear God did he.

Especially when Matt would pull that cheesy yawn-stretch-arms-put-arms-around-you move that Keith was helpless to. He was in love with a dork who’s favorite pass time, it seemed, was telling Keith sweet nothings...

“You look so cute when you’re smiling.”

Blinking out of the memories and noticing Matt gazing at him in such adoration, it nearly made him cry, Keith snorts and grins at him, “Nice to see you up, sleeping beauty.”

Matt fake gasps, “Keith, you flatterer! Are you trying to cast a love spell on me? If so, it’s already worked.”

Keith laughs and shoves him in the arm, pushing himself up, “You dork!”

Matt grins and sits up, “Your dork.”

Then he tackles Keith down, caging his arms against his side and blowing raspberries on Keith’s neck. He shrieks and begs for mercy, kicking at his boyfriend, who just giggles, only stopping for breathes so he can continue the sweet torture.

“I give, I give, okay!” Keith chokes, “Come on, let me breathe!”

Matt looks up at him from his chest, resting his chin over his heart, “One condition: I get a morning kiss from the most beautiful person in the universe.”

Keith smirks, “Matt, I’m pretty sure you can kiss yourself just fine.”

Matt pauses.

Turns bright red.

Keith giggles and sits up so he can kiss his boyfriend on the nose. The two wrap their arms around each other and rest on their side on the sofa’s back, just staying calm and breathing in each others’ scents.

Keith never thought he’d be so lucky to have this.

He thought he’d hit that shield before he ever saw anything like this.

Matt holds him a little tighter, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Keith inches closer to him, “Me too.”


	2. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxashwiixx requested: Uhhhhhhhh klance

Keith gasps as he shoulders into the wall, sliding down it, tears slipping out his eyes without his permission. He can't cry, not now, not when Shiro-

He chokes on a sob.

When Shiro might-

Keith heaves.

Shiro can’t be-

"Keith?"

He freezes. The sounds of footsteps getting louder echos in the hallway. Keith grunts and dashes away as fast as his legs can carry him. They can't see him cry, they can't, they can't, he can't, he-

Keith makes it into his room, locks the door tight and collapses in his bed, heaving into his pillow and trying not to let anymore tears fall, but they just keep coming and coming and coming-

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Keith gasps.

“... If you need me, I’ll be here Keith. Just, know that it’s okay to cry. It’s okay to be mad and angry and upset about this, we all are, I promise. It’s only human, Keith.”

Keith doesn’t say a word.

“Call me if you need me.”

Footsteps walking away. Keith jumps from his bed, tries to shoulder his way out his door and sprints down the hallway, he can’t lose him too, not him too, don’t go,  _ please don’t leave me all alone,  _ **_I don’t wanna be alone_ ** -

“Wha?” Lance pauses. 

Keith’s latching onto him, shuddering and shaking as if he can’t hold himself together anymore, as if Lance is the only thing keeping him grounded to the current moment.

“I’m here.” Lance whispers softly and turns around slowly, resting his arms on Keith’s shoulders, gently tightening them, “I’m right here and I won’t leave.”

Keith heaves, “I can’t lose you too!”

“You won’t. I’m here, Keith. I’m right here.” Lance holds him a little tighter and runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, gently guiding him towards the wall. They fall against it together.

And Keith spends the night sobbing into Lance’s understanding shoulder, whispering, “It’s okay.”


	3. SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lainafantasy requested: Still accepting submissions? How about Kurancelotura? XD Sorry, sorry, that probably won’t fit with whatever song comes up. Maybe just Luro then. :P

“Ugh, you piss me off so much these days!” Lance shouts.

“Oh yeah?!” Lotor huffs, “Well, excuse me if I’ve had a lot going on these days, fuck you!”

“Quite gladly, if you’d let us help you!” Kuro groans, “Lotor, we want to be with you, okay?!”

“Well you haven’t acted like it, lately!” Lotor turns his head.

“SHUT UP!”

The three of them turn to Allura, who almost never gets involved in the squabbles or loses her temper like that. Her face is red with the effort of her shout and the tea-filled cup in her hand trembles, nearly spilling the scalding water within it. She sets the mug down and stands up, looking at all three of them.

“I think we’re all a little stressed lately. What, with Lotor’s court case against his parents, Lance’s schooling, Kuro adjusting to unemployment and me learning how to be a good diplomat.” Allura says, “Shouting our problems out? It’s not what we deserve. So, here’s what I propose: We take some time out and talk about this again when we’re all calm.”

Reluctantly, the others nod and head to different parts of the house. Half an hour later finds them at the dinner table, each of them with a mug in front of them.

Lotor sighs, “I know you guys are just trying to help and most of the time you do. But sometimes all three of you can be very overwhelming. I never expected to get my parents’ love, let alone the love of three other incredible people. And I guess me being annoying lately has just been me not knowing what to do with all this love.”

Lance reaches a hand towards Lotor, “Babe, I didn’t mean it when I said you were getting on my nerves. My stupid professor gave me an extra assignment when I thought I was doing well in his class and… I don’t know, I lost my temper. I’m sorry I took it out on you, Lotor.”

Kuro takes his other hand too, “I’m sorry, too. I know I said I was trying to be there for you, but sometimes it just… It feels like you’re out of my reach and I don’t know how to deal with it and I got angry.”

Lotor smiles at the two of them, “It’s okay, guys. Thank you.”

The three of them turn towards Allura. She smiles, “So, what are we going to do from now on?”

“I’ll try and be more supportive of you guys and honest.” Lotor declares.

“I don’t lose my temper and be more productive in class.” Lance states, “I got the extra assignment because I was being lazy.”

“I’ll work on my temper too and won’t let it get in the way of things.” Kuro promises.

Allura nods, “Sounds like a plan.”


	4. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lainafantasy requested: Still accepting submissions? How about Kurancelotura? XD Sorry, sorry, that probably won’t fit with whatever song comes up. Maybe just Luro then. :P
> 
> I wanted to do some Luro, too.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Lance shrieks, “ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!”

Kuro, the hot guy he just met at the bar and had tried to take him home, only for them to get chased by the cops after Kuro punched one, grins. They tear down the street with the cops still behind them, “YEP! GET USED TO IT HONEY, THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG NIGHT!”

He laughs as they take a sharp turn. Lance holds on for dear life and… starts to enjoy it. The city lights around them, the music in the air, even the cops behind them make a sort of rhythm that he falls into. The adrenaline picks up and before he knows it, he’s laughing.

Kuro speeds up and suddenly, the cops aren’t around them anymore, they’re out of the city, in the quiet countryside and now Lance can see the stars, the moon, the grass rushing by alongside the concrete. The bike slows at some point where the trees get a bit closer to the road and Kuro takes them off it. The two of them dismount.

“You’re not going to kill me out here, right?” Lance asks.

Kuro chuckles, “Nah, but I’m all up for some wild, wildery, adrenaline filled make out if we get the bike hidden well enough.”

Lance shrugs, “Okay, let’s hurry up with that and get to the making out part.”

Once the bikes hidden with them behind the trees, the two of them take refuge behind the bushes. Lance pulls out the water bottles he had in his backpack and they drink in silence for  bit. Kuro chugs like he just got out of the gym and Lance can’t stop staring at his Adam’s apple.

Kuro grins, “Like something you see?”

“Didn’t you say something about making out, earlier?” Lance asks.

Kuro chuckles and grabs a fistful of Lance’s jacket to pull him close enough for a kiss fest.

A few months later finds the two of them in Kuro’s apartment, cuddling on the couch and watching TV. Lance is playing with Kuro’s hair, who’s got his head in the brunette’s lap.

“Ya know, I can’t remember a time in my life where I was this happy. These last few months have been the best I’ve ever had.” Kuro murmurs.

Lance blinks and then smiles, kissing Kuro’s nose scar, “Same. Thank you for this, Kuro.”

Kuro smiles and kisses Lance’s mouth, “Thank you for being here with me.”

Another couple months later finds the two of them up to mischief again, this time with Kuro’s little gang of troublemakers. They’re wrecking shit up for the other gangs in town, as was their regular schedule on a Saturday night. They’d just beaten the Galra and the police were here.

Lance grins, “So, time to scatter?”

Kuro playfully growls, “You’re not going anywhere without me.”

“Sounds perfect.” Lance declares.


End file.
